Fool in love
by kamadi
Summary: Fools always tell the truth. extra very short story at the end


Author: Kamadixu

Mail: Fool in love.

Summary: Fools always tell the truth. **extra (very short ) story at the end**

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Personal: R&R is appreciated, but remember English is not my native language sooooo harsh critique won't get through to my limited vocabulary ;)

The break room was awfully quiet, everybody was watching the brooding figure in the corner.

'It had started innocent enough; just a pencil filling snapping between his fingers covering them with blue ink. Next was the filled cup with hot coffee that he threw on a particularly sensitive spot, after that he had lost count how often he walked into walls/doors or threw stuff around. People began noticing it, Catherine had already threw him some concerned glances and sooner or later she would demand a explanation from him. A explanation he really did not want to give and why should he?'

'For crying out loud they were CSI. His team should be able to figure out why he suddenly had turned into a complete fool. The evidence was there for the taking but did they notice?'.

'O no,' he snorted, 'it would never cross their minds. They would sooner think he was getting senile then that they would figure out the truth.'

"_How much does Nick Stokes mean to you?"_

'Damn that man', Grissom thought with vehemence. 'Why did that bastard push that particular button? Opening a door that Grissom didn't even knew existed? Had Gordon not brought the subject up he would have happily lived inside his own world, but now…..every time Nick entered a room Grissom was reminded…,

"_Are you two close?"_

….and then he did something stupid.'

'Damn it', he fumed again. 'I work with the best CSI in the country and still they are clueless and can't see that the only times I make a fool out of myself is when Nick enters the room. Do I have to scream it out loud that: "I'm totally and head over heals in love with Nick Stokes."

'Huh, that sounded almost like…..like…..shit. I said that out loud into the break room..a very full break room, where Nick just entered………where's a hole in the ground when you need one?'

Nick Stokes felt miserable. Ever since the Gordon case he felt that Grissom had withdrawn from him. Every time he entered a room Gil left with some poor excuse and Sara had told him Grissom was making mistakes. Which led to the conclusion that Grissom knew that Nick was in love with him. After all it had been hard to miss that Nick had only reacted to Grissom when he had been lying in that coffin and if that hadn't been enough he also had clung to him like Gil was the last person on the world. Sighing Nick pushed back his chair in the lab and headed for the break room.

'Coffee always helped against an upcoming depression,' he grinned. Opening the door he was just in time to see and hear a depressed Grissom say : "I'm totally and head over heals in love with Nick Stokes." Before Gil looked at him, turned bright red and hung his head in pure embarrassment .

Ignoring the shocked gasps from his colleagues Nick walked toward Gil and kneeling before him he gently took hold of his face and lifted it up.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, "do you love me?"

The answer was all he could have ever hoped for……a small but clear "yes" could be heard.

"That's great because I love you to," and pulling Grissom against him he kissed him…..completely forgetting that they were in the break room with all there colleagues and completely missing the fact that their colleagues were leaving the room smiling against each other. And all where thinking the same thing: 'Finally, those fools admitted they were in love. Because really: they were CSI and had all known for a very long time because, the evidence in this particular case had been for the taking.'

Fin……….sooo what do you think?

BONUS: short snippet.

He felt himself hit the ground and could hear frantic voices all around.

Someone was calling his name but it already felt far away.

A light was beckoning him stronger then life itself. Just when he was about to reach it he heard a cry from outside. A cry filled with anguish and pain begging him to return. Turning around in surprise at that sound he saw a light behind him that was stronger and more beautiful then the one he had been going to, and now he knew that he would leave that one behind. So concentrating with all his might he opened himself up to the other light.

Brown eyes met blue and all he could say was: "I came back knowing you would be here waiting for me."

Fin


End file.
